Little Bits and Pieces
by Jessypt
Summary: This a place for me to explore little bits and pieces that may or may not turn into anything!
1. Chapter 1 My Rosie

I've been toying around with different pairings, new styles, etc. Please feel free to give me real feedback. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Unbeta'd.

Check out the blog for all the prompts, songs and pics that have helped shape these little bits and pieces. http : / jessyptff . blogspot . com/2011/08/bits-and-pieces . html

* * *

><p>Rose walked out of the building with purpose. Her eyes were focused, and her pace was brisk. She hated teaching uptight seniors, and the semester was <em>finally<em>over. They were full of attitude, constantly reflecting an air of superiority. But not him... he wasn't like that. He'd never been like that. Not with anyone, and especially not her.

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. She could barely suppress the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth as her mind flirted with thoughts of what was to come. It had been two months since she'd last seen him. In Paris.

Around the corner and across she walked, almost bursting into a job in her anxiousness. She arrived and stopped in front of her door. Her heart was pounding. She knew it wasn't from the exertion of the jog. He was here. She could feel it, like some kind of field drawing her to him. It had always been like that, from the moment she first saw him walking across campus, his backpack slung over his shoulder and his hand stuffed into his front pocket. His head had been down, but someone had called out to him. When he looked up, she saw his face... and from then on, it was like he was everywhere. At the library late in the evening pouring over books. In the dining room eating a sandwich with one hand while his head was bowed over a book. On the sidewalk in front of her building.

That's ultimately how they met. She'd stepped out of the door, her eyes sorting through her pile of mail and she'd run right into his back. His grunt and step forward caused her to lose her balance, and she'd tumbled down right on top of him. Embarrassed and laughing, he helped her up. And from that point on, it felt almost like they were inseparable. It wasn't long before he was staying at her place, sharing meals, laughing, talking, making love.

She put her hand on the door and was just about to turn the knob when the door swung open. And there he was. Tan. Gorgeous. Perfect.

"Seth," she breathed.

"Rosie." He pulled her toward him, his arm wrapping around her waist. He smiled as his lips brushed her cheek and her delicate perfume filled his nose. God, he'd missed her. "I missed you, baby," he murmured against her neck. He hadn't planned to do things this way, but as his lips touched her skin, his body, his mind, every part of him came alive.

"Me too. So much," she hummed in encouragement as his lips began a slow upward path.

Her neck.

The curve of her jaw.

The apple of her cheek.

The inner corner of her eye.

The tip of her nose.

And finally, ever so lightly, her lips. They moved, tentative at first, and then with the ease and familiarity that only lovers know.

At some point they broke apart, but only long enough to move to the bedroom. Clothes were shed until he could no longer stand the distance between them. He pulled her down onto the bed, his body wrapping around hers as his hand settled on her hip.

Rose felt her body sink against his. The smile, the one she'd been wearing since she walked out of her classroom, softened, and all the emotions she'd held at bay since they'd parted came out in four simple words. "I love you, Seth."

And she did. More than anything. They'd never said those word to each other. In some ways they were unnecessary, but having him back, here, with her, she wanted him to know.

"My Rosie," Seth whispered, sliding his hand up the smooth skin of her stomach just underneath her silky camisole. He pulled his body so that it hovered just slightly above hers and smiled. She was beautiful, and his memory had not done him justice. His hair tickled her cheek, but she didn't care. Everything in that moment just felt... right. He tightened his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Me too."

They lay like that, their bodies wrapped around each other, lost in the bliss of finally being together, the magic of those words, and the realization that they were true.


	2. Chapter 2 Peter

My first attempt at slash.

Unbeta'd.

This is rated M.

* * *

><p>I swirled my tongue around the head of his dick as his fingers curled against my scalp. It felt so goddamn amazing, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my throat. My hands ran up the length of his thighs and settled on his hips. I tugged him closer, my fingers sliding against his smooth, tan skin. With each pass of my lips up and down, I hollowed my cheeks, creating suction and pressure, knowing that was just how he liked it. It felt so good to look up into his normally crystal blue eyes to see sapphire and gold.<p>

_Beautiful._

Sexy.

Mine.

Over and over, I licked and nipped, savoring the way he tasted. _Manly with a hint of spice_._ Peter._Panting and moaning, grunting and growling filled the air as I brought him to the edge and back.

"So close, baby," he whispered, his fingers roughly tugging my long hair. His breath turned ragged, and I knew he was close. I moaned and sucked, palming his balls and rolling them until I felt his body tense. His head fell back and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as his cock pulsed in my mouth. I swallowed, relishing the flavor of him. I fucking loved doing this. Seeing him come unglued, knowing I had done that, was so fucking incredible.

I sat back on my heels and looked up at him, my smirk fully in place. "That was hot," I said as I kissed his tip one last time and stood up.

He pulled me to him, his lips nipping at my jaw, my neck. I could feel his hands digging into my back and then down to my ass, drawing me closer to him. His body was hard and solid, and I wanted him. God did I want him, his hands, his mouth, his dick. All of him.

The dark scruff on his face brushed against mine as he kissed my shoulder. A shudder ran through me. He knew how much I loved it when he did that. I shivered as hot breath filled my ear in a gritty whisper.

"My turn, Sam."


	3. Chapter 3 Defeat

Unbeta'd.

* * *

><p>"Say something," she breathed, her voice barely audible and even more desperate. "Please."<p>

I looked over at her, her face tear-stained and sad. I hated seeing her like this. I hated that our relationship had come to this, that our friendship was essentially over.

"Edward…"

I couldn't listen to her beg. I knew what she wanted me to say, but I couldn't give it to her. I couldn't tell her how much what she'd done had ripped my heart in two, that I was dying inside without her in my life, that I missed our kids. I couldn't. Not after what she'd done.

"What do you want me to say, Bella? What could I possibly say right now that is going to make this fucked up nightmare go away?"

I looked at her expectantly. I was met with silence and the sight of her bottom lip trembling, fighting to hold back the tears I knew were on the verge of overflowing.

"Do you want me to tell you how much this sucks? Do you want me to get angry, yell and scream? Will that make you feel better? Or maybe you want me to tell you how betrayed and angry I feel that you could sleep with… Emmett… of all people" I said bitterly, barely able to force his name out. "I want to rip that man's hands off for even looking at you, touching you… much less fuc-" I stopped.

Tears were running down her face now. Her head was telling me no, but the broken look in her eyes told me this was exactly what she wanted to hear. She wanted me to punish her; she needed to feel some passion and penance from me. I knew it. And even though I didn't want to give in, I couldn't help myself. I had to tell her. She had to know how much I needed her, how even after everything that had happened, all the harsh words we'd said to each other, that I still loved her. Desperately.

I reached over to touch her but stopped before my fingers could reach her wrist. It wasn't my place to touch her anymore. I softened my voice and finally let it all come out.

"Do you want me to tell you how lonely I am? How I can barely breathe without you or that I miss the sound of your laugh and seeing a smile on your face? Because I am. I can't breathe, and I do miss all those things.

"I miss you so goddamn much it hurts, Bella, but I don't know how to fix it. I don't know how let it all go. All I see when I'm with you is you and him. I imagine how he touched you or kissed you, and it makes me sick," I said, my voice breaking at the end.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? Because it's the truth. "

Her watery brown eyes met mine for what felt like the first time in a long time. And I wanted to cry and hope and believe that we could move forward, but I just didn't know how.

I took one last look at her, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her body curled in as she cried. I wanted to go to her, pull her up against my chest and tell her everything was going to be okay. But it's won't. Not for a while, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 Breathe Again

Unbeta'd.

I was listening to this song while I was baking, and it made me think this must be how Bella feels…

Sara Bareilles – Breathe Again

Check out the blog for all the prompts, songs and pics that have helped shape these little bits and pieces. http : / jessyptff . blogspot . com/2011/08/bits-and-pieces . html

…Continued from Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>I watched him walk away through blurry eyes, and I hated myself just a little bit more. I don't know how long I sat there, parked in the driveway, the streetlights creating a golden glow in the dark of night. His car was long gone, but his words weren't.<p>

Every word he'd spoken was the truth. And for the millionth time since I'd walked out of that hotel room, I sagged under the weight of my actions. One error. One error in judgment has cost me everything, and I was still searching for whatever it was that had led me down that path in the first place.

The bright interior light shone brightly as I opened the car door to get out. On wobbly legs, I climbed out and trudged inside. All the lights were off except for the one in the kitchen. I found Sarah, our babysitter, sitting there drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. She had been a godsend since I had turned our world upside down. She was the silent stalwart companion my kids needed, while Edward and I tried to work through this… "fucked up nightmare" as he called it.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Sarah. I really appreciate it."

"You know I'm happy to help out, Mrs. Cullen. I love your kids." She paused and looked up at me, her eyes just the barest bit of sad, and opened then closed her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing she clearly had something on her mind.

She licked her lips and sighed. "It's just… I'm so sorry about you and Mr. Cullen. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I smiled even as my eyes began to water again. Even this girl – this seventeen year old – could tell how out of control my life had gotten. I guess I really was living under a rock. "Thanks but no. I wish, but there's nothing to be done except give him time…"

Time. Something I thought would never be an issue for us. I'd always heard about those couples who were constantly fighting to find time with each other, but that was never the case for us. Even with Edward's busy schedule at work, he made us a priority. Always.

This was all me. I have completely fucked up the best thing in my life… in my kids' lives, and we were all paying for my sins. In my quest for _something_ I couldn't even identify, I had turned my back on my best friend, the love of my life. I choked back a sob and shook my head.

"Well, I should go then," she said softly, patting my arm in what was probably meant to be a comforting gesture.

I paid her and walked her to the door, waiting to make sure she got in her car and out of the driveway. With the door shut and locked, I turned to face the darkness alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Fireflies

Unbeta'd.

Check out the blog for all the prompts, songs and pics that have helped shape these little bits and pieces. http : / jessyptff . blogspot . com/2011/08/bits-and-pieces . html

* * *

><p>Your trailer sparkles like colorful fireflies on a summer evening. I know you're inside, and as much as I want to knock on your door, I won't. You're finally happy. Away from me.<p>

I think about the long summer days we used to spend on the beach and in the water, knee boarding and surfing. I hate that we don't do that anymore. I hate that you don't want me near you. I hate that I hurt you. Again.

Your door opens and light shines behind you, casting you into shadows. I take a step forward even though I promised myself I wouldn't. The movement catches your eyes and you turn toward me. Our eyes meet, or at least I imagine they do, because I still can't really see your face. You step down and slowly come toward me. You tilt your head and your voice is quiet.

"Edward?"


	6. Chapter 6 Balloons

Unbeta'd.

Check out the blog for the pic prompt that helped shape this little bit.  
>http :  jessyptff . blogspot . com/2011/08/bits-and-pieces . html

* * *

><p>When your hand brushes against my cheek, my eyes flutter lazily. This is what I've wanted for so long, and I can't believe you finally see me. Like really see me.<p>

"You are so beautiful," you say as you lean in, your lips finally touching mine.

I feel my breath hitch, and when your tongue slides against my bottom lip and achingly slow into my mouth, it's like I'm running, bursting with happiness, carefree.

Our lips move together clumsily as we find our rhythm, and once we finally get it, I'm soaring like a little girl with balloons in hand.

When you pull away from me, I feel the loss immediately. I want you back. The grin on your face says you feel the same.


	7. Chapter 7 Flower Shop

Unbeta'd.

Check out the blog for the pic prompt that helped shape this little bit.  
>http :  jessyptff . blogspot . com/2011/08/bits-and-pieces . html

Emmett walked into the flower shop. His heart was pounding, hands sweating, but he'd never felt better, more sure of anything in his entire life.

Today was the day. He was going to ask his girl to marry him.

"I'll take the orange, pink, white, and purple ones. All separate please," he said with a wide grin.

She looked at him to be sure he was serious. His unflinching gaze told her he was.

"Lucky girl," the florist said, ringing him up.

He stared and shook his head. "No, I'm the lucky one."

As he walked out, arms loaded down with flowers, he was one hundred percent sure of that. With Bella it wasn't luck; it was love. And that really did make him lucky.


	8. Chapter 8 Music Tells the Truth

Unbeta'd.

Check out the blog for the pic prompt that helped shape this little bit.  
>http :  jessyptff . blogspot . com/2011/08/bits-and-pieces . html

… continued from chapter 2. Peter/Sam (SLASH)

Peter POV

I watched as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face – temple to jaw – and the muscles in his neck pulsed as he rasped out the words of our song. No one knew it was for me except us, but it didn't matter. I knew. He knew. And that was enough for now.

I was mesmerized by the rocking of his hips and the way the muscles in his forearms bulged and flexed as his fingers hit chord after chord. I could spend hours watching him, listening to him. There was something so raw and unedited about him when he was in his element.

The way his long hair was pulled back but pieces stuck to his neck and face as his head and body moved to the music.

The way his hips pushed and pulled and the guitar bounced against him.

He was everything, and I had never felt more alive, more wanted, more… loved than this.

Over the last year we'd been together I had watched him open up to me, show me the man behind the cover image, and god if I didn't love him. With me he was just as unedited, unscripted as he was on the stage. Real. Except different.

"_Tell me you want me, Peter," he said as his lips brushed against the curve of my jaw, the skin behind my ear._

_I shivered. The intensity of his touch and his words almost to much._

"_You know I do, baby." I half moaned, half gasped, "Please," as his teeth sank into the cordon of muscle connecting my shoulder and neck. _

_Our eyes met, and I knew. He fucking loved me. And even though the words never came, the way he slowly prepared me, one finger, then two and three, lovingly pressed and waited, agonizingly slow, until I could hardly breathe told me over an over again it was true._

_Fingers on skin, nails biting, soothing._

_My whispered words of love, adoration._

_Lips tasting, nipping musky, salty skin._

"_Gotta move," Sam grunted once he was fully seated inside me. I could barely breathe. I felt full. So full._

"_Yes," I gasped in invitation and acceptance._

_In and out he moved, slow, preparing, then fast, needy._

_Grunts and moans, gasps and begging words filled the air in a cacophony of need and want, lust and love._

_Love. It was there. I could feel it with every push. Every pull. _

_Desperate._

"_Harder, baby" I cried, needing him, knowing he was holding back. I was done with holding back. I was done with the barriers, and if this was the only way he could show me – I could help him show me – so be it._

"_Touch yourself, Peter." _

_My fingers wrapped around my dick, furiously pumping as he frantically pounded into my ass. His movements were jagged, breath ragged, as he gritted, "so close."_

"_Me too," I managed, barely able to get the words out. I was overcome with sensation. Every thrust of his hips, every slap of his skin, every jerk of my hand was like another twist, another bit of the coil tightening, turning deep inside my stomach._

_Over and over he hit _that _spot, until with a final slip squeeze and slide of my hand I came, "Sam," repeating over and over on my lips. It was mind blowing. But different this time, because his eyes never left mine and all the emotions that had been bottled up inside me, inside him, for months poured as out as he succumbed to his own release, head falling back, neck extended, and my name jumbled on his lips. _

_He collapsed onto my chest, our bodies sticky from sweat and cum, both panting, sated. _

_Minutes, maybe hours later, he looked up at me, eyes warm, rich, chocolate brown. "I..." He stopped. _

_I could see his mind warring, desperate to say those words, but I knew he wasn't ready._

_I put my fingers to his lips. "I know, love."_

_Relief, sadness, hope, love flashed in his eyes until he simply nodded and laid his head back on my chest._

I was jolted back into the moment when the drums pounded, the music blared, and his gravelly voice filled the air.

_God, I love the way he sounds._

His eyes sought mine, locking and holding my gaze as he sang words of love, the true meaning understood only be me, by us.


	9. Chapter 9 My Baby Girl

Unbeta'd.

Check out the blog for the pic prompt that helped shape this little bit.  
>http :  jessyptff . blogspot . com/2011/08/bits-and-pieces . html

The goal for this and the next two prompts was to write three 100-word segments. This is my attempt to do that.

* * *

><p>~B&amp;P~<p>

I've been watching her play in the yard for the last fifteen minutes. She is mesmerized by the way the bubbles hang in the air, dancing lightly in the wind. She dips the wand into the purple container of Magic Bubbles I bought her this morning and slowly pulls it out. She brings it to her lips and blows. Three bubbles break free, floating into the air. She giggles in delight as she reaches for them, and my heart soars.

_Finally_, I think to myself, _a breakthrough_. _Finally, a smile and some laughter._ That's all I've wanted since she arrived.

~B&P~

"Bella!" I shout from the porch steps. "It's time to come inside."

She doesn't acknowledge me. Neither does Jacob.

"Jacob! Bella!" I shout again.

With a huff of annoyance I march down the stairs, feeling my irritation swell. When these two get together it's like they're in a world of their own. Completely lost in their play, their imaginations, each other.

"Did you hear me call you?" I ask when I'm standing in front of them.

Bella looks up with her adorable, brown eyes. "We did, Daddy, but we had to watch this caterpillar go under the leaf."

_Of course._

~B&P~

I watch as my baby girl walks down the stairs, her dress swishing with every step she takes. Has time really passed this quickly? Is she really sixteen? Going to the prom? With a boy?

I turn my head and stare at Jacob. He looks nice enough in his suit, but all I can think about is what's probably going through his mind. I want to kill him for thinking it. And I will if he touches her.

"How do I look, Daddy?" she asks, her eyes bright with excitement and happiness.

I breathe. _Too grown up._

"Beautiful."

She beams.


	10. Chapter 10 I Heart You

Unbeta'd.

Check out the blog for the pic prompt that helped shape this little bit.  
>http :  jessyptff . blogspot . com/2011/08/bits-and-pieces . html

The goal for this and the next two prompts was to write three 100-word segments. This is my attempt to do that.

Special thanks to everyone for humoring my desire to explore outside the bounds of normal canon couples. This one is for you... a light, sweet, Edward/Bella.

* * *

><p>~B&amp;P~<p>

"Edward."

"What?"

"Do you want to climb trees with me today?" I asked, hopeful and ignoring the dirty look Emmett was giving me.

"Nah. I'm playing Legos with Emmett," he said without taking his eyes off the yellow, blue, and red blocks he was toying with.

Emmett smirked. I didn't like him.

"Oh." Dejected, I walked away. I turned back for one last glance as I opened the gate to the wooden fence between our houses.

I sighed. We used to play all the time, but Emmett seemed to be his new best friend.

I closed the gate after me.

~B&P~

"Bella, will you um… will you go out with me?"

I almost laughed. Edward looked nervous, like he wanted to throw up.

Over the course of ten years, Edward and I had gone from friends to not to more to nothing to whatever we were now.

I wanted to say yes, but part of me wanted to say no. What about all the girls? The things he'd said? My feelings?

"Please?" he almost begged.

His eyes sparkled with hope, and I knew.

It would be okay. I could do this. I wanted to.

"Yes," I said with a soft smile.

~B&P~

"Don't even think about it," I said, skipping to another tree as he chased after me.

Carefree. Happy.

"You know you can't outrun me, pretty girl." He smiled.

I grinned. I didn't want to outrun him.

I stepped from behind the tree and lifted my fingers to my chest, my index fingers coming together at the top and my thumbs at the bottom to form a heart.

"I heart you, Edward."

His grin widened. His eyes danced.

"And I you."

He stalked toward me, pulled my white sundress-clad body to his, and kissed me.

With passion. Promise. Abandon.

And love.


	11. Chapter 11 Young Love

Unbeta'd.

Check out the blog for the pic prompt that helped shape this little bit.  
>http :  jessyptff . blogspot . com/2011/08/bits-and-pieces . html

The goal for this prompt was to write three 100-word segments. This is my attempt to do that.

* * *

><p>~B&amp;P~<p>

I glanced up at the clock. Two more hours of this torture.

I hated school.

I hated being told what I could and couldn't do.

But my mom had already threatened to send me away, and after my last fuck up I knew she was serious. There wouldn't be a second chance.

I had to pull my shit together. If not for me, then for Bella.

I couldn't leave her alone. Not with her dickhead father and barely-there mom.

She needed me.

So, I sat in class, day after day, biding my time until we could leave this fucking town.

~B&P~

I honked the horn. Her front door opened, and she ran out.

Her dad stumbled after her.

She slid in the car, breathless and relieved.

"Hey, baby," she said, leaning to kiss me.

I kissed her. Hard. Deep. Just to piss her old man off. And because I wanted her. I always wanted her.

She pulled back. Breathless.

"Let's get outta here," I said.

She grinned.

We drove to school, her hand in mine. Her thighs, in black tights, fully exposed as her dress inched up.

I ran my hand along the inside.

She moaned. Shifted Back.

I pulled over.

~B&P~

"I can't wait to get the fuck out of this town," I murmured into her hair, pulling her back against me and wrapping my arms around her.

Today had been total shit. Detention. A call to my mom.

I tightened my arms. I needed her to make it go away.

"I know, baby. Just a couple more months."

She turned to face me, her lips reaching up to mine.

Slow.

Tender.

Reverent.

Perfect.

She rested the side of her face on my shoulder, burrowing closer, and sighed. "Love you, Seth."

I fucking loved it when she said that.

"Me too."


End file.
